The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter having excellent activity with respect to cancers, tumours, thyroid disorders, etc., which are extracted from a mixture of the bark of the genus Phellodendron and the defatted seed of the genus Croton, a method for extraction therefor and a drug containing the same.
Cancers, tumours, etc., are the result of immune disorders and have become a social problem in any society whose members have a prolonged life-span. Development of medicines useful for treating or preventing these diseases is thus desired.
Many medicines and reports thereon have revealed numerous ways of treating these diseases, but they suffer from the disadvantage that they attack normal cells as well as abnormal cells. Therefore, even if the patient recovers from the cancer, tumour, etc., they almost cannot survive due to the toxicity of the medicine. Accordingly, development of a medicine capable of improving the immune system without producing any subsidiary ill effects has been desired.